monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Saphirette Spherica
Saphirette Spherica is the primary author of the Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide II: Demon Realm Traveller's Guide, where she and the Wandering Scholar describe features of the Monster Girl Encyclopedia world. Saphirette is particularly knowledgeable about Demon Realms and Elementalism. Though her writing style is somewhat long-winded and rambling, she claims to be timid in face-to-face conversation, and is currently in a desperate search for an affectionate husband. She was born a human but was later monsterized into a dark matter monster by fusing with one. General :Refer to: Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide II A native of the (at the time) destitute nation of Polove World Guide 2; Elemental Handbook; Pure Elementals, Saphirette worked as an apprentice Order scholar in Welsple. In an effort to improve the lot of her barren country, she began researching elementals, and became a quadruple-covenanter with Pure ignis, undine, gnome, and sylph spirits. However, when even these powers proved insufficient, and the Order refused to aid her country (due to it having no strategic or economic value to them), Saphirette learned that monsterization makes elementals' powers stronger, so she ventured into a Demon Realm. After being attacked by a dark matter, she became one of those powerful monsters herself by fusing with it, and returned to Polove to enrich the land, turning it into a bright green demon realm. Following her lead, other covenanters began to flock to the nation to vivify the natural elements there. This led to the founding of the Elementalist Association, and their mission to help other desolate lands, despite opposition from the Order and anti-monster partisans (see the section on monsterized elementals from the elemental handbook). Despite becoming one of the most powerful monster species in the whole encyclopedia, Saphirette remains unlucky in love, having missed out on the man-capturing bonanza when Polove first became a Demon Realm. Consequently, she goes on frequent asides in the Demon Realm Traveller's Guide in an effort to find a mate to share between herself and her contracted elementals, much to Wandering Scholar's annoyance. Its implied she is too shy to go on a journey to seek a man herself, and thus wants one to come to her. From her comments on the Raging Mushroom, Saphirette may also have a bit of a masochistic streak: "a monster raped with such a penis will learn the joy of being violated as a female and raped by a male of overwhelming power... In fact, I yearn for this a bit myself" World Guide 2; Demon Realm World Guide; Raging Mushroom. In her writing, she makes little attempt to provide balance, instead giving an unabashedly pro-mamono view of things like corruption and elementals World Guide 2; Introduction. That said, her knowledge of the day-to-day lives of monsters and their varied cultures are considered more accurate than the Wandering Scholar's often brief and limited observations. Book Information Demonic Elementalist= Demonic Elementals (WG2) |-|About the author= About the Author (WG2) Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Extra artwork= Saphirette0.jpg |-|Fan artwork= ... References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Demon Realm Category:Setting